warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hapcelion
Yes. Thank you for getting in touch with me. We have a rule here regarding Chapter size. You may already know this, but we have an NCF policy here, meaning it is against the rules for an article to contradict the canon of 40k. We made the numbers rule because people were coming in and making excessively large Chapters. Anyway yours isn't that bad in that regard. However we require authors to submit the reasons why their Chapters would have over a thousand Marines, and how they get away with it. After all part of the Codex Astartes' function was to protect the Imperium from the potential threat of Astartes turning traitor, and the Inquisition usually enforces it fairly strictly. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) In this case that wouldn't be enough. You have to realize that the person they have to placate in this case is the Inquisition. A Chapter of 1000 Marines is already a devastating weapon capable of crushing whole worlds. The more Marines you add, the more powerful and dangerous a Chapter becomes. It is that danger that would concern the Inquisition. After all when an average sized Chapter goes traitor it is devastating enough for the Imperium, but when a Chapter with enhanced numbers goes rogue it can cause uncalculable damage damage to the Imperium. The Inquisition generally doesn't take such risks when dealing with Marines. Now, onto possible reasons why you can justify larger numbers. One good way is if they are under constant threat. A Chapter placed in an area where they are insured a high rate of casualties can be a reaon why they may pick up their recruiting. Mind you this alone might not be enough as there are many Chapters in canon that are placed in dangerous positions that don't go over the limit. Another way you can possibly justify increased numbers is by giving the Chapter a weakness that they have to compensate for. For Instance my Onyx Knights have bad relations with the Adeptus Mechanicus, and as a result have less technological and material resources than most Chapters. As a result they have about two hundred extra marines to bolster their infiltry (They don't have many vehicles). If a straightforward reason doesn't do it you can get creative. Check out what I did with the Druid Warriors for a case of unique circumstances. Regardless it may be easier to just dropo it to a thousand. A lot of people like making big Chapters because they want an especially powerful Chapter, but realistically one thousand Marines is daqngerous enough (Marines don't usually deploy their whole Chapter for a battle anyway), and fighting prowess usually revolves more on a Chapter Combat Doctrine anyway. I hope this has helped. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) All good ideas. I would also suggest you make the additional troops down to 200-300 instead of five hundred. An extra five hundred Marines is essentially half a Chapter. Having a couple extra hundred Marines is far easier to justify. Overall it should be fine. You have my blessing. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps a small one. Numbers like that would at least put them under increased scrutiny by the Inquisition. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I would be happy to. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I left a comment on the Silver Chains' talk page. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll take a second look in the morning. As far as the A.I. it would make sense for them to have them after going rogue since they would have no longer listened to the Adeptus Mechanicus, but not beforehand. The ban on A.I. is as old as the Daark Age of Technology, and is enforced by the Adeptus Mechanicus as well as the rest of the Imperium. The Mechanicus would not have aided them in acquiring them. They would have had to recieved them from Hereteks, and hidden them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I read through it and a few things jumped out at me. First of all the Men of Iron were destroyed during the closing days of the DAoT, not the Age of Strife. The war with the Men of Iron had weakened the Federation (As I believe it may have been called at the time, though I may be wrong), but they were ultimately able to defeat, and exterminate the men of Iron. What did destroy the Federation were the Warp Storms that ravaged the galaxy as a Result of Slaanesh's impending birth. That is the second thing I would bring up. An FTL drive used by humans in the DAoT is NCF, as it is clear that even then they relied on Warp travel. Otherwise they would not have fallen into the Age of Strife. We have to be careful about writing info on the DAoT, as there isn't alot of info on it. Anyway with that out of the way you wanted to know how to make them more Grimdark right? My suggestion is to make Emet ruthlessly pragmatic. Basically he would do things for the good of humanity, but would not be opposed to genocide, slavery or oppresion to do it so long as it achieved the result. If that idea doesn't work for you then I will try to think of something else. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Mankind has never developed a method of Faster Than Light travel that didn't use the Warp. Even at the height of mankinds technological achievment they still relied on the Warp for interstellar travel and communication. In fact the only canon faction that definitely has a non-Warp based form of FTL travel is the Necrons, and they possess a level of technology that no other race besides the Old Ones could hope to match. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Not really. Actually I will probably have to talk to Overlord about that. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) That's a good question... Ok how about this? Vat grown Navigators. Rather than actual living beings they are more like an organic Navigation system hardwired into the ships. How does that sound? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Its possible. Write it up, and I'll see how it fits. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it has taken so long for me to get back to you. Anyway by all means, show me what you got, and I'll take a look. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Just to be clear, when you say thingws like Storm Trooper on the operatives list do you mean that is where they are recruited from, or the units they are attached to? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Wanted to talk to you about editing http://chapterquest.wikia.com/wiki/Deathwatch_Rules_for_GoR%7CDeathwatch_Rules_for_GoR. The Infobox bugs me a bit. You can leave a message on my talk page or on the Chapter's irc. Noraisin (talk) 03:13, December 24, 2015 (UTC)